Dirty Dancing
by Chibified Eyes
Summary: [AU SasuSaku] Sasuke and Monique are the most unmatched couple ever. His helpless friends watch him play the dating field, wishing he’d just fall in love and settle down. And then a pink haired girl and her friends walk into their lives...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my umm, third fic? Or maybe the second one. Because technically my other second one was just kind of a 500 words and very unfinished. Yes, anyway. Be nice to me )

Just wanted to note that I'm not going to make Hinata stutter in this fic and she'll probably be a bit OOC, because typing with stutters is troublesome P And then it takes too long to develop her character lol.

**Summary:**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten are best friends. They are the beautiful people at their boarding school.

Sasuke and Monique are the most unmatched couple ever. They are the beautiful couple at their high school. Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji are Sasuke's helpless friends who watch him flit from one girl to another, wishing he'd just fall in love and settle down.

By chance or maybe coincidence hosted by an evil authoress, they meet and Sasuke's friends' wish comes true. But before their wish comes true, a lot more things happen along the way.

**Pairings:** Mainly SasuSaku. A bit of ShikaIno, TenNeji and NaruHina!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Naruto. -cries- But I do own Monique since she's a character I made up for the purposes of this story since I don't want to be labelled as a –insert name here- basher. Monique's job in this story is to be the evil girl who gets in the way of our romance so I didn't want to use a much loved authentic Naruto character. –smiles-

* * *

"So. How did the modelling auditions go?" Sakura asked Ino as she took a bite of her egg salad.

"Well…" Ino smiled as she trailed off, increasing the suspense. All three other girls leaned in as they waited for her to continue.

"I…"

Ino couldn't help but begin to grin uncontrollably. She could tell the suspense was killing her friends and us Ino! Hurry up! and she was loving every moment of watching them squirm. Oh the evilness! She could feel that even Hinata was getting ticked off, as a pair of pearly eyes began to singe the tips of her fringe. For the sake of saving her fringe, Ino decided to get on with the conversation.

"I made it!" Ino shrieked.

"OMG!"

"EEEEEEE!"

"Congrats!"

"I knew you could make it!"

The four girls began to squeal with joy.

"Your dreams are finally coming true!" Sakura exclaimed. "I knew you could make it. Although personally, I think my pink miniskirt that you wore was the real ticket hehehehe… Which reminds me, you still haven't returned my miniskirt."

"Heh, sorry about that, I'll get to it ASAP."

Hinata butt into the dialogue. "Screw the skirt, let's celebrate Ino's debut into the modelling world tonight! Before she's not allowed to eat anything so she can fit into microkinis when she starts doing runway work!"

Omg I know, Hinata has become such a bad little girl. Heh, I guess Sakura, Ino and Tenten aren't very good influences P

"How about the new underground club? Um, I think it was called Bubblegum Pink or something…?"

"Cool." Ino grinned, she loved dancing!

"So it's a girl's night out then," Hinata said.

Hinata really loved hanging out with her girlfriends. Ever since getting over most of her shyness and speech problems, her life had never been better. She was still a bit shy around guys though, at least until they pissed her off enough.

"I don't know…" Sakura said. "Isn't Bubblegum Pink like on the other side of town? And besides, it's a school night. We're not allowed out of our dorms after 10 pm on weekdays. They lock the school at 10, how are we gonna get back in?"

Tenten shrugged. "It's not like any of us have classes tomorrow or anything right? We can stay out late and come back tomorrow morning or something. Bubblegum Pink is opens till 6 am so it's all good."

"Please Saku-chan?" Ino chimed. "After all, the beauty of being in a boarding school is so your parents won't be there to stop you staying up late!"

"Alright I guess…" Sakura reluctantly agreed.

"Yay!" the other girls cheered as they began to plan their girls' night out.

* * *

Sasuke woke up around noon. He was immediately greeted by a strong stream of sunlight invading his room and a cheery singsong voice.

"Cmon, wake up sleepy-poo!" the voice cooed.

Sasuke sat up and cradled his head gently in his hands. Argh, his head was pounding like a hip hop beat and he felt incredibly nauseas. The voice kept inanely chatting and pierced his head like a blade. His head ached terribly and he was incredibly dizzy. The owner of the voice didn't seem to notice as she swooped down and gave him a kiss

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes became wide open.

"I knew that would wake up," the owner of the voice smirked.

The smirk would fade soon as soon as Sasuke vomited all over her Gucci shoes. Ah there he goes. Oh would you look at that. He's got green vomit. Wow that's foul.

"AIEEEE! My shoes, they're ruined! GUCCI!"

Yes, the after effects of too much drinking really did smell bad and lasted for ages. Years later would be recognised as the stain you never could get out of your carpet.

Surprisingly, Sasuke's hangover soon faded within several hours. However his girlfriend was now totally ignoring him. Well not exactly. She said she was ignoring him. He wished she would. But her definition of 'ignoring' was sitting there, clutching her ruined shoes while screeching about how they were limited editions or something. How could shoes be limited editions anyway? Sasuke would never understand what women found so endearing in shoes anyway so he told her so.

"Monique, what's so great about Gucci shoes anyway?" Sasuke asked sceptically.

"What's so great? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S SO GREAT!" Monique's voice would have put an opera singer to shame. "These shoes are exclusively only for senior members of the Gucci V.I.P. club! I can't get another pair!

Sasuke couldn't help but think that his Monique was so cute! At least in his eyes. None of his friends could tell what he liked so much in her. Sasuke knew though. He liked her legs.

It was their anniversary this week so he had something special planned. He smirked as he took an envelope from his desk.

"Ohh Monique, baby. You can't be angry at me for long… after all, look what I found," Sasuke waved the envelope at her.

Monique was a material girl. She loved anyone who could give her material things. That meant her perfect man was rich, generous and preferably handsome so she could flaunt him in front of her friends.

She immediately snatched the envelope from him. All traces of anger or sorrow about her destroyed shoes instantly vanished at the promise of something better. When she saw the contents of the envelope her face lit up and she flung her arms around Sasuke.

"Thank you baby!"

In the envelope were two tickets showing that Monique and Sasuke had been invited as V.I.P.s by the new nightclub's owner to attend the opening ceremony of Bubblegum Pink Underground Nightclub. Sasuke had also signed him and Monique up for the couples dance competition. Monique loved to dance. She wasn't bad at it either.

Oh what am I saying? She was terrible! But Sasuke didn't know that. After all, they'd only be dating each other for a few months.

Yep, that's right. Only a few months and they're already living together. Sasuke was a bit of a playboy nowadays. Ever since inheriting the family business, his seemingly unlimited wealth had attracted many attractive women and he welcomed their attention.

Yeah. You heard me. He welcomed them.

-scary music-

What has become of this world!

* * *

Hahaha, I know. All the characters are sooo OOC. Just wanted to add that Hinata's only outgoing around her close friends (Ino, Sakura and Tenten) and actually shy around strangers so she's not a total opposite of her real character in this fic.

Sasuke's really OOC though. But I just needed an excuse to make him go to the club and fall in love with a certain girl –smiles-

Well, be nice XD This chapter was weird lol.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke and Monique arrived at the front of the club in Sasuke's Mercedes. The couple strolled up to the bouncer and were immediately admitted. Monique smirked at some girls in the long queue outside as she sauntered past them.

"I guess some girls just aren't exclusive enough to be admitted…" Monique murmured audibly.

As the couple entered the club, they heard a voice call out their names.

"Oi, Sasuke! Monique!"

It was the club's owner, Hatake Kakashi.

"Nice to see you could make it tonight. I heard you and Monique are participating in tonight's couple's dance competition," Kakashi said.

"We're not just gonna participate, we're gonna win!" Monique smiled confidently.

After chatting for a while longer, the trio went to the main entrance for the ribbon cutting. Other important business figures were also present for the opening ceremony including the mayor, Tsunade.

Tsunade picked up a golden pair of scissors from a velvet-lined tray.

"It is with pleasure, I open this new establishment!" With one slice she cut through the ribbon.

Tsunade congratulated Kakashi as the press surged forward and cameras clicked.

As Tsunade and Kakashi posed for photos for the press the rest of the guests returned to the club's interior to begin celebrating.

After a while, Sasuke noticed the girls Monique has smirked at had finally entered. As Monique wondered off to the restrooms to fix her make up, he watched them closely. Especially the one with strange pink hair.

"Is it real or fake colouring?" Sasuke thought to himself. "Can't see any different coloured roots… but PINK hair… is that even normal?"

* * *

"Omg, I can't believe it took so long to get in!" Sakura complained as she flopped onto a plump cushion in a cosy alcove of the nightclub.

"I know!" Ino flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder irritably as she eyed the V.I.P.s who had gotten in before them. "My buzz is totally ruined."

After somemore complaining, Tenten and Hinata headed off to the bar to get some drinks.

"Hmm…" Sakura noticed a flyer on the alcove's table. "They have dance competitions tonight! Solo and couples. You wanna try out?"

"Yeah sure. I'll take you down in a solo competition!" Ino grinned.

"Hahaha yeah right!" Sakura playfully swatted at Ino.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hinata and Tenten had returned, passing around a tray of drinks.

Ino and Sakura showed them the flyer. "Cool," Hinata said. "There's a cash prize for champions and even the runner-ups."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm signing up," Tenten said. "I could do with some extra cash."

So the girls decided to sign up and sent Sakura to the bar to get some entry forms. As Sakura picked several up from the rapidly decreasing pile of forms, she noticed a dark haired man who was eyeing her from behind his bangs. He continued to stare even as Sakura looked directly back at him.

"Hey… he was with that snobby girl who passed a comment at us when we came in…" Sakura realised. (We/Us meaning Sakura and her friends) "I can't believe he would go out with such a bimbo. But I guess, playboys don't mind much."

After a short staring competition, Sakura just rolled her eyes and walked towards her waiting friends.

"Sheesh."

* * *

"Hey forehead-girl," Ino greeted. "What took you so long?"

Sakura sighed at Ino's use of her old childhood nickname but chose to ignore it.

"Did you see that dark haired guy at the bar?" Sakura pointed towards him. "He kept staring at me. It was sooo weird…"

"Poor little Sakura…" Tenten said. "…so unwise in the ways of life." Hinata finished off Tenten's sentence.

The two girls dissolved into laughter. Sakura glared at them feeling silly and confused.

Ino patted Sakura on the back in a kind of comforting yet… mocking manner.

"Don't you get it? He was checking you out baby!"

Sakura sweatdropped.

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura. "He's pretty hot you know. Well if you don't want him…"

Sakura immediately shot out a loud "Hey!"

"Ha! So you do like him huh?" Ino grinned evilly.

Sakura's immediate reaction was to whack Ino with a dance competition entry form.

"Shut up and fill in the form," Sakura said, hiding her beet red face behind her own form.

"Ah, don't worry Saku-chan," Ino murmured to herself. "I've already got my eye on someone. A certain boy… the spikey-haired son of my modelling agent…"

* * *

Sasuke grinned as he won the staring competition with the pink haired girl.

"Heh, like she ever had a chance," Sasuke thought. "I'm the staring master!" -pulls out staring master certificate- XD

Monique returned and took a seat next to Sasuke. "A Milky Way Martini please!" she told the bartender.

"So," Monique turned towards Sasuke, batting her freshly-mascara-coated eyelashes. "Let's dance!"

The couple made their way to the dance floor and Monique began to 'dance'.

Content Warning: All people with sensitive eyes or stomaches may want to skip this part as Monique's dancing will make you want to hurl! But then again this isn't a movie so there aren't any visuals. Just some text… so you might be ok -kekeke-

Monique began to twist her body, shaking her shoulders and kicking her feet.

"Uh huh, uh huh," Monique began to wave her head around. "Let's move it baby!"

Monique began to dance in circles around Sasuke.

You know what? I'm beginning to feel traumatised, even though this is only text. Must be my overactive visual imagination… T.T

Sasuke began to feel rather afraid of Monique as she continued to dance around him, kicking her feet. When one stiletto-clad foot narrowly missed kicking Sasuke in the balls, Sasuke began to fear for his life. Quickly catching her foot and putting it down on the floor, Sasuke sighed with relief when he saw the bartender put Monique's drink at her seat.

"Oh, your drink's ready honey!" Sasuke bodily dragged Monique over to the bar and pulled her into her seat.

Monique looked at Sasuke with a 'uh, right…' expression at his sudden strange actions but nevertheless she complied and sipped her martini.

"Mm, this is good…" Monique said. "But not as good as Monique moves right? -wink-"

Sasuke wasn't sure how to reply. Did Monique really believe that was even called dancing? It seemed more like a 'castrate Sasuke with your stiletto' ritual to him.

"We're definitely gonna win the couples dance competition," Monique said, not noticing the uncertain expression on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke could have started crying at that moment. He didn't want to be near Monique when she was dancing **ever** again. His manhood was too precious to him to risk. But he couldn't back out of the competition. He's promised Kakashi that he would grace the opening night of the club with his legendary dance skills. And Kakashi was a good friend, he couldn't let him down.

Sasuke sighed deeply, rubbing his temples.

"Could I have a gin and tonic please?" Sasuke asked the waiter as he proceeded to get very drunk. How else could he get through the night?

* * *

The girls walked up to the bar and slipped their entry forms into the submission box.

Sakura noticed the dark haired man was no longer watching her and appeared to be sobbing into his gin and tonic while protectively clutching his groin. His girlfriend seemed not to notice his apparent depression and was sipping a milky drink while having a chat about the distillation process of gin with the bartender.

"Well," Tenten said. "Let's have a warm up for competition."

The girls began to dance lightly to the pumping beat. All 4 girls were quite good dancers but Sakura stood out. As Sasuke nursed his drink, from the corner of his eye he saw the pink haired girl begin to move with the DJ's music.

Sakura swayed her hips slightly to the slowing beat of the music. As the beat suddenly leapt to a rapid extreme Sakura began to really get into it.

"If only I could get Pinky here to replace Monique I would have a chance to keep my manhood safe from damned high-kicking stilettos. I might even win if Pinko were my dance partner," Sasuke thought. "But I guess I couldn't get Monique to let Pinky replace her. And Pinky is a total stranger." Sasuke groaned as he realised he would definitely become a eunuch tonight unless by some miracle Monique wouldn't dance again.

Suddenly Monique let out a loud groan.

"Owweee!"

She ran off towards the restrooms, clutching her stomach.

* * *

Ooo, why is Monique running off to the bathroom? Will she have to step down and let Sakura replace her in the dance competition? Is she PREGNANT with Sasuke's child?

* * *

Hello!

Thanks for reading :D

Please review too If you're bothered, if you're too lazy never mind then :P

**Note:**  
Sorry everyone for the really late update... I had this chapter ready for like over a month but for some reason wouldn't let me login on my home computer and when I tried at school the Document Uploader didn't work. I _finally_ got the idea to try using Netscape browser instead of IE to login to and now it's working!

Sorry again, hope you enjoyed the chapter .


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gawd! For some reason the Word documents containing my fan fictions all stuffed up, TWICE so I lost all the data every time after I typed it back up. Totally sucks, I was really happy with what I had and yeah... I was going to treat you guys earlier to a few updates on my fics but I lost everything. TT The updates are not the real originals which were so much better but the closest I could get to the originals according to my sucky memory.

-cries-

--

"Hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom okay?" Sakura said. She stopped by their table and picked up her cosmetics bag. She entered the bathroom and was carefully applying a layer of strawberry flavoured gloss. Suddenly the door burst open and a dark haired woman ran in. She shut herself into a cubicle and vomiting sounds could be heard.

Sakura herself was beginning to feel a bit sick as the woman began to make the strange sounds. As she moved towards the door, it suddenly swung open, narrowly missing hitting her.

--

Sasuke looked towards the swinging door of the ladies room. He felt a bit nervous. Was Monique okay? He rushed in after her and collided into the pink girl he'd seen on the dance floor.

"Hey pervert! This is the girls' room, the guys' room is over there," the girl pointed towards a door with a little picture of the shadow of a boy peeing in a urinal.

"Look, girlfriend is in there! I just want to check on her," Sasuke pleaded.

Sakura stopped for a moment to think. This boy seemed to be sincere but what if he wasn't? What if he was some good-for-nothing rapist? Seeing her indecision, Sasuke just inwardly shrugged. In one fluid movement, he put his hands on her hips, picked her up and swung her behind him. With the obstruction out of the way, he entered the bathroom.

"Monique? Babe, are you okay?" he called.

--

_Hey! Who does he think he is! Picking me up like a small animal. Hmph. _

Sakura was dazed after her ordeal. She shook her head as if to shake Sasuke out of her system.

She returned to the dance floor and rejoined her friends. She nodded her head from side to side as the mild beat took over her body and all thoughts of Sasuke were swept from her mind.

--

"Monique?"

"URRNNNGGGHH EEUGGHH!"

The cubicle door swung open to reveal Monique sitting on the toilet, her face pale and covered with flecks of sweat.

"Sasuke, I can't, UURGH! Just don't worry about me, go out and have fun. You'll have to find another dance partner for the competition," Monique said. When Sasuke made no move to leave she shouted, "GO!" at him. She didn't want him to see her with diarrhoea. Nor did she want him to smell her with diarrhoea, pooey!.

Sasuke left the bathroom and returned to the bar. He supposed since Monique seemed to be as okay as one can be when afflicted by diarrhoea. And she wanted him to find another dance partner and still compete. But who to ask? A pink girl crossed his mind.

--

Sakura was dancing, bopping and twirling as the disco lights flared around her.

"Hey, have you guys ever heard this song before?" she asked.

"Nope," Hinata shrugged. "They have a lot of new and original tunes here."

"I read in Teen Scream Magazine that they have special composers to create exclusive music just for this club," Tenten added.

The girls all stared with awe at the dark haired DJ.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, apparently--"

"Um excuse me," a voice said.

The girls turned around to see Sasuke standing behind Sakura.

"You may remember from our bathroom encounter--" Sasuke began.

Sakura's friends ooh-ed as they openly eavesdropped. Sakura sent them a death glare while Sasuke just did his best to ignore them.

"I need a dance partner for the couples competition since my girlfriend isn't feeling well. Interested?" Sasuke asked.

Seeing Sakura's indecision, Ino immediately butt in.

"Girls?" she snapped her fingers and Tenten and Hinata promptly appeared by her side (Oooh, scary!). "Conference time. You'll understand if we need some privacy right?" She flashed a smile at Sasuke. Without waiting for him to reply, she said, "Good."

Sasuke shrugged. "I'll be waiting at the bar for your reply," he said to Sakura.

The girls huddled in a circle.

"Yeah go for him! He's cute!" Tenten cheered.

"Actually," Hinata said. "He's not really cute… he's **HOOOOT**! Besides it's been ages since you've done anything fun and spontaneous, go ahead!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Coming to this club when we're meant to be back at school in our dorms isn't fun and spontaneous? Besides if you think he's _that_ hot, why don't you go dance with him?"

Hinata shrugged Sakura off dismissively. "You know what I mean. And first of all, I'm not going to dance with him because he asked you, not me and secondly, I prefer blondes."

"Well he did mention he had a girlfriend though," Ino added. "Isn't it kind of bad for him to dance with Sakura? Sakura will seem like a boyfriend stealer or something."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, relieved that at least _someone _wasn't pushing her to dance with the ever-sexy dark haired stranger. "Remember that stuck up woman who smirked at us when she was coming in and we were still blocked by those idiot bouncers? That's her."

"Oh my god," Ino gaped.

"That hottie is dating a biatch like her?" Tenten was shocked.

"Holy crap," was all Hinata could manage.

Sakura's three friends glanced at each other and exchanged nods as they recovered from the initial shock. They turned to Sakura, "Dance with him."

---

Hmm everytime I read this I end up either thinking this chapter really weird or pretty good compared to my other stuff.

Well you can decide for me!

Review? -smile-


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, before I start, I would like to say... I have no idea how to write dance scenes... but I'll try T.T

Oh, and thanks for the reviews.

Oh right, I've been forgetting about this disclaimer: I don'town Naruto or whatever. This applies to all of my Naruto-based chapters

Credits to the Black Eyed Peas for their song _Dirty Dancing_ I'm going to be using...

* * *

Sakura approached Sasuke at the bar. He looked up, "So?" 

"Yeah fine, I'll dance with you,"Sakura grumbled.

"Excellent, we'll have to go and change my application form," Sasuke said cheerfully, swishing down a glass of bubbly champagne. He dragged her towards the pile of application forms.

"I hate peer pressure," Sakura glared at her friends who were giggling in a corner.

------------

Sakura swigged down a disgusting fruity martini. Her turn to dance in the couples competition was starting soon.

_Urgh, next time, I am NEVER **EVER** giving in to peer pressure again. It totally **SUCKS**._

Sasuke on the other hand was quite cheerful. I suppose the prospect of not being castrated is a happy and joyous moment for a guy. But I wouldn't know, I'm not a guy. Not yet anyway. Hehe.

"Couple #8. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura!" a voice called over the loudspeaker. "Please step up to the dance floor and begin!"

Sakura finished her martini in one last gulp and followed Sasuke dismally onto the dance floor. A loud R'n'B beat began and a smooth voicestreamed over the surround sound system. As Sakura and Sasuke stood together on the dance floor, Sakura began to relax. The dance floor was her domain. She closed her eyes and relied on her other senses and let the music sweep her away.

-------------

_Muevele, muevele  
Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,  
Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl. _

_**She began to swing her hair** . **His eyes wandered appreciatively over her.** _

_A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana.  
And we gon shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it._

**_They began to move towards each other in perfectly sychronized steps._**

_Hips start shakin' and movin' all around_

_Get them hips shakin' around._

**_Her hips swung as he carressed her skin with a gentle brush of his fingers._**

_I like to dirty dance, I like to do my thang,  
So mami get a little loose and make your hips swing.  
Its like were making  
Love when I am dancing with you,_

_**His lips brushed past her neck, his hands roamed around the air around her back and hips.  
**  
Its like you climax mami when I dip you (AH)  
So lets just dirty dance, yeah lets salsa,_

**_She arched into him, letting out a breathy sigh._**

_Lets do that on the floor and make it hot now (HA)  
And mami move your culo to the Conga,  
Sweat dripping down your body is how i want ya._

**_He stood behind her, moving his body to match his. Heat radiated from their bodies, a still yet vibrant aura hung around them._**

_And muy caliente is how you makin' me (HA),  
To paradise mami is where you taking me._

**_This time he was the one to fling his head back in ecstasy. _**

_And all we really doing is moving our feet,  
Dancing really close and creating some body heat._

_**He pulled her hands behind her and she wrapped them around his slim waist.  
**  
But I remain elegant, you say elegante,  
That is is so irrelevant so lets kep on dancing, cause look  
I speak english and you speak spanish,  
And music is the only thing that we be understanding._

**_She spun around, her hair swishing with her body in a streak of fragant pink._**

_I just wanna be dancing...dirty, dirty,dirty dancing.  
Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,  
Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl.  
A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana.  
And we gon shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it. _

**She pulled her body away from him, moving sensually.**

_Hips start shakin' and movin' all around_

_Get the hips shakin' around._

_Lets dirty dance right here on the floor girl,  
Lets do our thang, lets give them a show girl  
(But I don't know, don't think they're ready for this,  
Lets give it to them,I hope they're ready for this). _

**He followed her, arms swinging, muscles rippling beneath his tight black shirt.**

You put your hands on my hips, I put my hand on your hip,  
Baby I'll follow your lead, check it goes like this.

**_Her hands reached out and grasped his waist, pushing him away from her. His hands tugged her forward, his hands gently holding her hips._**

_Fast beat  
Baby just follow the motion,  
__  
**He spun her across the dance floor.** _

Dancing a sexual motion,  
Moving with so much emotion.  
We gettin' dirty now.

**She spun to a stop, exotic hair swinging over her face. **

_Its how we dance,  
Its how we dance,  
Its how we dance,  
Its how we dance,  
Its how we dance,  
Its how we dance, _

**She danced up and down against his body.**

_Me and my girl dance with so much passion,  
It looks like we having sex but we just dancing,  
Dirty sex dancing with our clothes on,  
If you are offended blood we mean no harm._

**_Suddenly a blonde girl rushes to the side of the dance floor. _**

**_"Sakura!" she calls. "It's 3 am! We have to get back to the dorms NOW!"_**

_That's how we dance,  
That's how we dance,  
That's how we dance,  
That's how we dance!_

**_Their heads fling to opposite sides at the last beat. She notices her friend shrieking at her from the sidelines._**

_Yea yea just dirty dancing, lets go just dirty dancing,  
Its sexual just dancing (yeah), its dirty dirty dirty dancing._

**_She hears her friend's voice, urgent worry plastering itself over her face as her friend's words register._**

_Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,  
Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl.  
A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana.  
Shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it_

**_He is oblivious, lost in the dance and the girl's sensuality._**

_Oh...Movin' all around. Oh...Movin' all around._

_Hips start shakin' and movin' all around_

_Get the hips shakin' around._

**_He grabs her for a final move to close the dance. She knows she has to leave the club now to get back to her dorms in time. _**

_Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,  
Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl._

_**She pushes him away. He falls backwards, shocked at the sudden push. Only reflexes and instinct can save him now.** _

A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana.

**He somehow manages to balance his body, his knees bent backwards at a right angle. He reminds the spectators of a Matrix advertisement.**

Shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it.

**_She rushes off the dance floor. Trips. Floor rushing towards her. At the last moment her hands reach out and she performs a cartwheel and then a soumersault over the people clustered around the dance floor. She breathes out a sigh of relief as she miracuously saved herself from a nasty fall and had managed to get a good start of getting back home in time. The audience sighs in unison. They are full of awe. They are totally mystified at this couple's deep sensual dancing and the dramatic ending._**

_I just wanna be dancing...dirty, dirty, dirty dancing._

**_The music trails off and the DJ collapses in his seat._**

* * *

Sasuke straightened back up as the music finished. He looked around but the girl was gone already. The entire club was silent then suddenly burst into loud applause. He ignored them, eyeschecking each dark corner for the mystery girl. All he found was a disgusted Monique standing by the dance floor. Her hands were clapping slowly in a sarcastic fashion. 

She strode up to him and whispered into his ear, "How dare you dance like that with another girl! How **dare **you look at her that way!"

He was confused, "But you told me to find another dance partner!"

She was seething as she realised she was too angry to think of a decent combat. Suddenly she raised a stiletto-clad foot and Sasuke was scared that she realised the power of her shoes and was going to use it on him. Luckily he didn't have to find out as Kakashi dashed in between them, his arms encircling their shoulders.

"And the winners, Couple #8, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke!" Kakashi announced to the eager crowd.

Sasuke tried to pull away. He was intrigued about the mystery girl. But before he could try to check the bar for her, Kakashi dragged him away to congratulate him and get some photos of him and Monique for the press.

_Haruno Sakura... I'll find you and we'll dance again._

* * *

Okies, I hope you enjoyed that. I didn't think it was too bad but I really have no experience whatsoever in writing action scenes whether it be a dance scene or a murder scene. -shudder- 

Be kind T.T


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry… I know I say this every time, and I know I'll probably say it again but yeah, truly sorry. I will try to be more dedicated in future lol. The thing is I just get writer's block… Or I get annoyed because my latest chapter seems lame or stupid. 

The longer I stay away, the more guilty I feel and I feel too scared to come back lol. But I've decided writing fanfiction is something I enjoy, and if you really do enjoy reading my work (personally I don't think its that good), I would like to share it with you.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As usual, none of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction so far is my intellectual property with the exception of Monique, the random blue-haired girl to be mentioned later in this chapter and her friend Umiko, also to be mentioned later in this chapter.

-- Chapter 5 

Tenten collapsed onto her bed. "We made it back in time…" she breathed.

"Promise me," Hinata said fearfully. "We are never doing anything like that again. We almost got locked out our dorms for the night! And if we got discovered, imagine the trouble we'd be in!"

"I don't know Hina-chan," Ino giggled. "Our little Sakura might want to go back to the club to find her new lover boy!"

The three girls looked towards Sakura's bed to see her only reaction. All they saw was a small lump covered in a layer of pink hair underneath a thick quilt. The lump grunted an annoyed 'good night'.

Tenten yawned. "Night."

Ino nodded. "It's late. Better start catching up on my beauty sleep!"

"Totally. You need all the beauty sleep you can get," Tenten agreed.

Ino only rolled her eyes and tucked herself into her thick quilt. Soon the only person awake was Hinata. She was a still wide awake from the adrenaline pumping through her veins. If they'd gotten caught she would have been in the most trouble of all probably. But I'll tell you more about that in Chapter 7 -smiles-

Hinata sighed. "Night." She rolled over and found that sleep soon overtook her.

"Mhmm," a random blue haired girl spoke from around a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "It's a new month so I went to the dorm's post office and picked up this month's subscription to Teen Scream Magazine!"

"So?" her friend, a flaming redhead was indifferent. "You do that every month. No need to announce it."

"That's not the point! Look at this," the blue haired girl flipped her magazine onto the table, pointing at the key page with a manicured finger.

Everyone at her table gasped. Soon everyone was poring over that page, absorbing every detail.

The girls soon entered the cafeteria. They were all yawning, hair messily tied into ponytails or lazily brushed, clothing crumpled and wrinkled. It would be obvious to anyone that they had not gotten much sleep. They immediately caught the attention of the blue haired girl who owned the magazine.

"She's here!" she shrieked, pointing at Sakura.

Sakura was caught frozen in mid-yawn at the girl's accusing finger that was several inches from colliding with her nose.

"Huh?" was Sakura's confused reply.

Blue Hair's red haired friend stood up and smirked at her. "So you and your girlfriends decided to have a late night out huh?"

"How did she know?" Hinata thought to herself quietly. "Oh crap… if word of this gets to the principal or my parents… I am so busted."

"What do you want, Umiko?" Ino glared daggers at the red haired girl.

"Look," Umiko smirked, thrusting her friend's magazine towards Ino.

Ino's eyes flicked downwards to glance over the glossy page. Her only reply to Umiko was "AIEEEEEEEEEE!" – a horrible ear-piercing scream.

Hinata took the magazine as Tenten caught Ino as she fainted into her arms. She looked down onto the page, not surprised that it was a review of the hip new club Kakashi had opened last night. Then she realised that the entire page was dedicated to Sakura's winning dance in the couples competition. There were a few snapshots of Monique and Sasuke as well.

Hinata shoved the magazine back at Umiko. "We know you're only jealous that you didn't make it to the opening of the newest hip underground club," she said with a smirk, trying to recover from the shock.

"Totally," Ino had regained conciousness. "It's so obvio—"

Ino was cut off as an angry voice called from the cafeteria's swinging double doors.

"Haruno Sakura. Yamanaka Ino. Hyuuga Hinata. Uhh… Tenten. Come with me now."

The four friends looked at each other and gulped. They turned away dismally to follow their headmistress to her office. The girls in the cafeteria called out "Busted!" in perfect unrehearsed unison as they left, making them feel even worse, something only girls can do.

Inside the office, their headmistress, Tsunade sat down on her swivel leather office chair. The group of dismal children and angry principal sat together in silence for what seemed to be several hours but only lasted for a few minutes. At last Tsunade broke the silence with a heavy sigh. She tossed a copy of Teen Scream Magazine on her polished hardwood desk. It fell on the page showing a glamorous photo of Sakura dancing with a dark-haired hottie.

"Couples competition champion, Haruno Sakura, left the new underground club before she could be congratulated. She was seen with three friends, described by several clubbers as 'totally lickable'. If she is reading this article right now, us at Teen Scream Magazine would just like to say, 'You go girl!'" Tsunade quoted the article in a fake cheerful voice, her face glowing with sarcastic joy like she had overdosed on Botox while smiling.

"Girls, girls girls," she said, shaking her head. "What were you thinking? Sneaking out of dorm and getting yourselves spotted by the media?"

Ino and Tenten exchanged looks, surprised that they were not currently being screamed at. Sakura braced herself for when the real screaming lecture would begin while Hinata merely stared dejectedly at the buffed floorboards.

"In my day," Tsunade began. "I was a dancer too. Oh boys from all over the world came to dance with me!"

Tsunade's eyes were shining with pride as she remembered 'the good old days'. Ino tried to repress herself but she could not help but let out a snort of laughter.

"What? Don't you believe me?" Tsunade's eyes flamed. "I should challenge you to a dance-off! But now I am no longer a dancer, I am the headmistress of this academy and as headmistress I must say by sneaking out in the middle of the night, going downtown and into a nightclub! This will reflect very poorly on the school's security and overall reputation. I'm afraid I will have to call your parents and let them know."

"Oh no…" Hinata dismally cradled her head in her hands, afraid of what her parents would say.

"Furthermore," Tsunade continued. "You are all suspended for two weeks. During that time you will return to stay with your parents. You are to leave tomorrow morning. You may leave now."

The girls numbly left Tsunade's office.

"My mum is going to slaughter me and turn me into a bouquet," Ino said bleakly.

Hinata stood before her red-faced father and her contrastingly pale mother.

"How DARE you sneak out in the middle of the night!" her father raged. "What you have done is terrible! Your antics may destroy the future your mother and I have planned for you!

"ARE YOU LISTENING?" Her father, leaned in towards her. "You'll be lucky if we can still find a decent marriage for you now!" His spittle rained over her as he screamed.

Hinata's slender hands curled into fists, her nails digging painfully into her palms. Her silvery white eyes closed, tears seeping from beneath her eyelids.

All her father cared about was his own ambition. To him Hinata was nothing but an asset, like a cow to be sold in a market. He overreacted about every small thing, determined to keep Hinata's bride price up.

She felt large strong hands grab her by the hair violently. They pulled her roughly. Seering pain shot through her scalp and into her body. She opened her eyes and looked through bleary tear-clouded vision as she tried to see where she was going while her still raging father dragged her up the grand staircase.

He threw her bodily onto her suite's living room couch. "Stay in here and try to see the errors in your ways you disgusting piece of shit. I swear you're just like your mother, always causing trouble for me."

As her father made his way to her door, he muttered commands to his butler. "Make sure she doesn't leave her suite. Let her make her own meals, she has a kitchen in this suite after all. Let her survive on her own and see how life is without my protection."

His butler nodded mutely, and shut the door quietly when Hinata's father had left. He turned the key and stationed two guards outside her door.

_Poor Hinata-sama… she's the daughter of a prestigious house. Pretty, intelligent and loving… no-one sees behind her mask of the 'gentle lady' to the frightened young girl that must be hiding within._

Inside the room, Hinata lay shivering on the couch. Hot tears filled her eyes again. But they were from rage this time, not fear and sorrow. The sun has long set, the sky was dark and clouded now.

"I'm not going to stand this any longer!" she muttered into a sofa cushion. She quickly showered and brushed her hair. She took out a suitcase from beneath her bed and packed some personal belongings and other usual-suitcase thingies (A/N: You don't really want me to list all the stuff right? XD). She filled her pockets with ample amounts of cash.

When she was done with that, she pulled all the sheets from her bed. She ripped them into shreds then tied them together, end to end, forming a long makeshift rope. Using this, she carefully and discretely lowered her suitcase onto the lawn. Then she tied the rope to her bed and climbed down herself, landing on the lawn with a soft crunching sound.

Somewhere in the distance, a guard on patrol and his dog were walking. His dog immediately heard the crunch. It bared its teeth and began to snarl, pulling the guard in Hinata's direction. Hinata could do nothing but stand frozen with fear as the fierce animal made its way towards her.


	6. Chapter 6

In this chapter, I used the chorus of 'Sexy' by Black Eyed Peas.

Oh, I think I've been forgetting the usual disclaimer. I own no legal rights to Naruto and any of its characters. This fanfiction however is my own original work and the character Monique, the club Bubblegum Pink and the magazine Teen Scream Magazine belong to moi!

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Hinata stood rooted to the ground, paralysed with fear. She blinked, drops of sweat sliding down her back. The dogs came ever closer, snarling and growling, teeth bared with drool dripping from their massive jaws. She tried to run away, but stumbled over where her suitcase lay on the ground. She tripped and fell onto the rough grass. She could do nothing as the dogs ran closer and closer, the sound of their gnawing teeth growing in her ears…

**xxx**

Hinata sat up; a sheen of sweat covered her body. Her heart was beating rapidly, thumping painfully against her chest. As she realised it'd all been a dream but she knew it could all become a reality. Her father was a tyrannical and violent man. She did not want to bear the fear and anguish she'd felt in her dream.

She mirrored the events in her dream, packing her belongings into a sports bag and making a bed sheet rope. She flipped her bag over the window and carefully climbed down along the makeshift bed sheet rope.

Landing softly onto the grass below, she pulled her jacket close to her body as her warm breath smoked in the cool night air before her. Soon, she was exiting an underground train station, arriving in an urban shopping area. As she strolled across the pavement, she looked around in wonder at the bright neon signs advertising restaurants, supermarkets, clothing, clubs and more! She finally settled for a humble but cosy restaurant. It was traditional Japanese style and its sign read 'Ichiruka Ramen'.

Stepping beneath the curtain, she ordered a bowl of seafood ramen and a glass of tea. She was tucking halfway through her delicious meal when another customer came in, waving loudly to the shopkeeper. Hinata recognised him as a friend of the dark haired dancer (Sasuke) from Bubblegum Pink clubbing adventure.

He ordered a bowl of miso ramen. As he looked around, he noticed the only spare seat in the crowded ramen store was at Hinata's table. Without asking, he comfortably settled himself down in the seat cushion across from her.

"Excuse me?" Hinata was miffed at his rudeness.

"Hiya there! I'm Uzamaki Naruto! Aspiring young dancer and professional ramen food critic!"

"…I'm Hinata" Hinata was a little stunned by his sudden loudness.

"So… Hinata. What's a pretty girl like you doing out all alone?" Naruto asked.

Hinata was unsure of what to say. 'Oh, I ran away from home because I didn't want my dad to beat me up' was hardly appropriate.

"Um, I guess I'm just hungry," Hinata finally answered. She slurped up the last of noodles and drained her cup of tea. "So I'm going to go now. I'll see you around."

Naruto mumbled something around a mouthful of ramen but she couldn't hear him clearly. She stepped out of the store and onto the pavement. It was late now, she checked her watch. It was nearly 10 pm and she had no idea where she was going to go. She didn't want to go back home and she wasn't sure where she could find a hotel.

Hinata sighed. She hadn't planned her escape very well. Suddenly someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned and was greeted by Naruto's large grin.

"If you're not going home yet, want to go clubbing?" he breathed the scent of ramen in her face as he spoke.

**xxx**

Hinata wasn't sure what happened exactly. She just knew Naruto had dragged her along behind him and now she was sitting in Bubblegum Pink nightclub again, sipping on ludicrously pink cocktail. She gagged at the strange flavour, wishing she'd just gone with a more conventional drink like lemonade.

'_Well… I guess things could be worse. I can burn some time for now. Maybe since this is an all-night club, I can hang out here until tomorrow morning and then go to a travel centre and ask for directions to a hotel!_

"Come on, let's go dance!!" Naruto had returned from the dance floor, laughing and red-faced.

"Huh?" Hinata quickly put her drink down. "Um, I don't really dance…"

Ignoring her protests, Naruto pulled her to the dance floor, into a mass of writhing bodies, moving to the loud beat. Hinata felt dizzy as the bright disco lights flashed and she began to feel self-conscious. A loud hip hop song was playing. A man's voice sung, a softer woman's voice echoing his words.

_  
Girl u really got me going_

**_He grins at her, sharp canine teeth showing. The dance turns him into a shameless performer. He grasps her slim waist. She gasps._**

_Outta control_

_**He pulls her close, staring deep into her eyes. She looks away.**_

_  
I don't know what I'm doing_

_**His other hand begins to roam. She blushes.**_

_  
Let's let it go_

_**Two bodies move together in rhythmic motion.**_

_  
And do what we do best_

_**His hand begins to roam from her back, lower and lower…**_

_  
Take off our clothes_

_**She feels a hand press warmly against her hip, slowly sneaking down.**_

_  
We look better undressed…_

_**He takes a breath before beginning to whisper something. But she suddenly feels confused and angry. She pulls away from him.**_

"_**Wait!" he calls after her but he is ignored.**_

Hinata ran off the dance floor and back to her alcove. She swung her sports bag over her shoulder and strode out of the underground club, leaving Naruto to stand along on the dance floor. As she breathed in the cool air, the morning sunlight tinted the fading night sky.

She rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a sliding mobile phone in polar white. She pushed a few buttons and held it to her ear.

"Hi! You've reached Haruno Sakura's voicemail! Please leave a message and I'll get back to you! Thanks. **BEEP--**"

Hinata sighed. "Hey Sakura… its Hinata. Um, can I stay at your place for a few days? Yeah... thanks. Call me back anytime."

She slide her phone close and back into her pocket. "Well I've got time to burn!" Hinata announced to herself. "I wonder if any restaurants are open now…"

**xxx**

Hinata sat at an outdoor café, sipping an iced milk tea and nibbling on a blueberry muffin. She blushed warmly as she remembered Naruto's lips whispering into her ear; his hands pulling her towards his strong body.

She sighed, embarrassed that she had left without explanation but she couldn't help it. The way Naruto had danced with her, made her feel strange new hot emotions. She wasn't exactly sure what they were, having been raised in the sheltered lifestyle of a high-class family but from hearing stories from her girlfriends, she had an idea.

She shook her head furiously. Argh! How she hated feeling those sensations. They were so confusing and disconcerting!!!

Suddenly Hinata's phone began to ring. She slid it open. The caller ID read 'Private No.' "Hello?"

**xxx**

Sasuke cringed as Monique glared at him. She threw down an issue of Teen Scream Magazine in front of him.

"WHAT is the meaning of this?" Monique pointed towards the article concerning Bubblegum Pink's premier and Sasuke and Sakura's performance.

"Bubblegum Pink has an exciting vibrant atmosphere," Sasuke began to read a review, trying to avoid the source of Monique's rage. "The interior design—"

"NO!" Monique angrily picked up the glossy magazine and read it out to Sasuke. "It is rumoured that corporate empire head and winner of Everyone's Mr. Right award two years in a row, Uchiha Sasuke has dumped supermodel Monique. We sent a reporter to ask Monique about her feelings on this matter. However she pretended to not understand our questions. The poor girl is obviously heartbroken and doing her best to hide this! But of course, everyone knows that Monique has finally reached her expiry date. Of course, she is possibly Uchiha's longest relationship yet, a record of two months! We have learnt Uchiha Sasuke's 'new girl' is Haruno Sakura, 16 years old and a high school student. Wow, his girlfriends get younger every time!"

She took a deep breath after the long recitation and glared daggers at Sasuke.

"This article is an INSULT to me. And our relationship! I mean, you would never go for such a girl like her!" Monique screamed. "Right…?"

Monique almost sounded pleading on the last word, as if she was seeking reassurance for her insecurities. Sasuke blinked. This was very unlike the arrogant high-maintenance cool Monique he was used to.

Luckily for Sasuke, after the other day's terrifying experience with Monique's slashing stilettos, he always kept a gift ready to charm her.

"Aw baby," Sasuke drawled. "You know I love you…"

He drew a box from under the coffee table and handed it to Monique. Monique recognized the Gucci logo at the top and sucked in her cheeks with a gasp. She took off the lid and pulled away the tissue paper. The box held a pair of beautiful shoes.

"Oh my gosh! How did you get these? They're not even out in stores yet!" Monique exclaimed.

"Just a little something to say sorry for how I ruined your Limited Edition VIP shoes," Sasuke smiled with fake sincerity.

Monique noticed the false undertone in his voice that he tried to hide but ignored it. After all, she was a material girl! And a new pair of shoes could make anything better…

"Aww, thank you baby!" Monique threw her arms around Sasuke. "Let's go out for dinner tonight so I can show of my new shoes!"

Yep, that's right. Winning over a material girl is pretty easy, but definitely not cheap.

* * *

**  
**

Hehe... I think this is actually one of my longest chapters ever! And it's not even that long. -gasp- Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.

Personally I felt the whole deal with Hinata running away is a little unsavoury but I need to get the HinaNaru started! Hehe…

Thanks for reading! And review if you want lol

Love ya'all!


End file.
